


Dirty Golden - A Wario Poem

by Fuzzyhatsandsocks



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Warioware
Genre: Mario Kart, Mario Party, Poetry, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyhatsandsocks/pseuds/Fuzzyhatsandsocks
Summary: I wrote a poem from the perspective of Wario a while back and felt like posting it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dirty Golden - A Wario Poem

Mascots who think they’re perfect  
Because they’re cute and round and jumpy  
Could never compare to me and my bike,  
Or the yellow hat upon me.

Some would say I look odd,  
And those who say so are envious and stupid.  
I can plot a grand heist, but I admit,  
My looks could easily woo Cupid. 

My pointy ears as sharp as my wit,  
My belly as large as my mustache is curvy,  
My eyebrows as thick as my bond with my partner in crime  
And my nose is as round and pink as Kirby.

I cheat, I fib, I bruise for coins  
To swim in and hoard at night.  
Bashing through puzzles to get gold  
Is how I grew up   
My buds and I laughing as toads would hide.  
While others love princesses, I love money and crime.

Mascots who think I’m a defect  
Even though the stars I get at parties make my days sunny  
And my speed in karts is almost dreamlike.  
My “WA HA HA” laugh will always be weighty.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I appreciate feedback, whether it's based on the writing of the poem or the writing of the character.


End file.
